Naruto: Bullseye
by damien no jigoku
Summary: Naruto finds a talent, and with it a goal. To never miss, no matter what the target naruto/marvel crossover naruto/?


Bullseye: a naruto fanfic

By: Damien no jigoku

**I do not own naruto or any other mentions that seem familiar to you, the reader**

OK this is my first attempt, so flame lightly.

...

_'thought'_

"_speech"_

Not all legends start on the battlefield. Not all victories come from bloodshed. No, every once in a while, a single spark will ignite, in the most unusual of places, at the weirdest of times. Take, as an example, one Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan with no parents, the jailer of the kyuubi no kitsune, and prankster extraordinare. His story does not begin in battle, nor in some heroic feat. Instead it starts on a simple day, in the simple office, of a simply aggravated hokage.

"BUT OJJISAN!!" bellowed a blond haired youth as he glared at the old man standing before him. "you promised that you would take me to the ramen stand!!" The elderly hokage sighed.

"I know naruto, but you have to remember that I have to also work, and how can a hokage rule a village if he's at a ramen stand?"

"Well when I become hokage, My office will BE the ramen stand!, Now lets go," yelled Naruto as he tried to pull the leader to the door, his six year old hands not being able to budge the man. Sarutobi sighed as he thought of a way to get the youths mind off of ramen, so that he could get back to work. _'this boy complains almost as much as tsunade in her youth... wait thats it'_ the elder hokage quickly formulated a plan to get the young man out of the office, so that he could work.

"hey naruto, have you ever thrown a kunai??" asked sarutobi as he went to a drawer in his desk. Seeing the young mans head bob up and down with excitement only confirmed that his plan would work. "OK then, I want to to take these kunai, and go to the academy training ground. If you can throw the kunai, and make every single one land in the center of the target, then I will treat you to a weeks worth of ramen." seeing the boys excitement, sarutobi continued, "I will also teach you a jutsu to make up for the ramen we didn't have today, but only if you make it. Now do we have a deal?"

"You betcha Ojjisan!! I'll be getting that ramen and jutsu in no time!!" said naruto as he took the kunai and immediately started running to the training grounds. In no time, naruto was standing twenty feet away from his target, it stood two feet taller than him, and held a stiff posture. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it was a training dummy. With out a word, naruto picked up a kunai, aimed, and let it loose at a impressive speed for a six year old. Naruto could only watch as the kunai cut through the air, before landing with a 'thunk',...five feet behind the target. "Oh kuso!!" yelled naruto before he threw another, only to miss the target again.

15 MINUTES LATER

naruto was glaring at his new enemy, the demon container stood slanted over, panting from all the effort he put into trying to hit the target, and yet the dummy remained unharmed, while the ground behind him was littered with holes from the gravity stricken kunai. Defeat hung over naruto like a akimichi would hang over a buffet.

"Dammit, if I cant hit that, that _thing_, then I will never become hokage, or a ninja for that matter!!" naruto hollered, before going at it again with the kunai. Finally he neared his last one. "AWW DAMMIT!!" naruto yelled as he threw the last one. Turning his back to the target, he was surprised to hear that instead of the sound of another grounded kunai, he heard a louder '_thunk_'. Turning back around, he saw the kunai sticking out of the chest, unknowingly, right where the heart was located.

"Yatta!! Only nine more to go!!" hollered naruto as he went to work in the setting sun.

Sarutobi was a man not easily surprised, but when three hours after naruto left, ten kunai were suddenly lodged in his door of his private residence, with the words "Bullseye" scrolled above them, the hokages eyes widened to the size of ramen bowls.

And somewhere across town, in a beat and broken down apartment, a young blond smiled, finally finding his talent, something good that made him unique. "On this day, Konohas Bullseye is born," said naruto as he laid his head down to sleep.

...

Well how did you like it?? R&R but please be nice.

Pairings wont start till later, but if you have a suggestion, then I'm all ears

signing out,

Damien no jigoku


End file.
